The Gifted Four::Shield of Epiphany
by Shana-tan
Summary: Please don't read this unless youve read SS Through HBP, There will undoubtedly be spoilers... Future of Hogwarts story, everyone. :P
1. Prologue

**Chibi-Meower :** Welcome to the New Story! It is a Harry Potter Fan Fiction, based on the future of Hogwarts. There's a New Dark Lord, but you'll see who he is. No Spoilers from me!

**Noria :** Wha? I don't even get to know!

**C-M :** Nope. And nor anyone but me. smirk

**N : **No Fair!

**C-M :** Just Shut Up, I wanna write the story now.

* * *

_The Gifted Four—Shield of Epiphany_

**Prologue—**The Darkest Night

Darkness swelled over the home of one young baby girl. Two balloons floated sweetly in the air, a pale pink in color, with the words "It's a Girl!" resting on the helium balloons. A Dark figure passed the lampposts, each flickering out as it shifted across the road in front of it. There, standing still in the dark, was a small home, which held the new baby girl. Darkness swelled the street, eating everything in it's path. The dark figure floated over to the dimly lit home.

The lights were all off, with everyone asleep. Up on the second floor the figure looked, pulling its hood down. Now staring up at the one window was a dark skinned man, with golden eyes. His head was shaved, leaving only a small shine on his forehead. His cloak was black, flowing in the dark winds. Out of his pocket came a stick-like item, which seemed to have some aura around it. The man whispered some words, emitting a light from the stick's tip. The Man then snapped his figures softly, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

A dark smoke puff appeared in the hallway by the stairs. The man soon followed, creeping towards the newborn's door. His eyes shown more then before, as the door creaked open. The child stirred only a little in her crib, as if to turn the darkness away. The man moved ever so slowly over to the pink bed, holding the stick aloft. "Nox," he mumbled, the light fading away. His hand trembled, seeing the innocent girl, but still holding the stick up. The dark figure shouted an incantation, "Avada Kedevra!", with the child soon screaming for mercy. The child woke, staring at him. She smiled, giggling, bewildering the man.

"She should be dead." He said to himself, as he faded into the doorway. His reappeared outside again, with the lights returning. "Time for another run." The dark man pulled his hood back up, again snapping his figures, and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

* * *

A smoke ball darkened another street, dropping any light there was. The shadow pulled his hood down once more, showing the glowing eyes beneath. His stick was still in his dark gloved hand, waiting to be used. The dark man's eyes shown again, with a brighter glow then when visiting the last child. This home had nothing special, no celebration for the baby, but it was still surrounded by magic. This was the child… it had to be… The shadow crept towards another house, smaller then the last, with the porch unlit. His shadow fell through the door, followed by himself. 

The man appeared by the pale blue doorway, looking for something. He looked in a crack in the door, to make sure no one was there, but seeing a woman. "The More the merrier." He whispered, slamming the door open. The woman turned quickly, holding the newborn.

"Wh-What do you want!" She stuttered, while the man flew towards her.

"Now you don't want that pretty little child to die do you?" he played with her.

"N-no..." She stuttered again.

"Then get out of the way."

"No." She said, more confidently.

"Then I have no choice."

The man lifted the stick, pointing at her. "Avada Kedevra!" Out of the tip shot a green light, hitting the woman and the child. The woman collapsed, softly cushioning the child. The child cried, while lying upon his mother's corpse. "Not… again…" The man said to himself, a bit more out of breath. He faded away once more, lifting the hood of darkness upon his head.

The darkness engulfed another street, this one full of a magic aura. The home's light still shown, through the magical eclipse. Another home, another child, another loss. But only one should live, only one should live… not all of them…

* * *

The Dark man's hood came down once more upon his shoulders. The stick still rested in his loosely drawn fist. It lay at his side, waiting for another use. Yellow grew from his eyes, shining though every light in the street. His eyes closed, and opened once more. He was in a magical street… No longer shall he lose. 

Once more he crept towards a home, falling though the doorway and into the hall in front of the child's room. The room glowed with magic, waiting to be release by the child. The man slipped in through the door, soon to see another baby girl waiting. She also turned in her sleep, escaping the darkness in her dreams. She whined, still being covered in the one thing magic feared. "Wand…" She said, her eyes slowly opening. The man lifted his wand a bit higher, aiming it at the newborn staring at him. He dropped it, letting it clang on the wooden floor, and then stopping down to pick it up.

This was a pure blood one, not just any child. She was waiting for him to come… but how could she have known? The man lifted the wand up again, aiming at the young girl, whom whined and begun to cry. She sensed he was not on her family's side, and knew he was not going to give her anything she wanted. He shouted once more, "Avada Kedevra!" This body fell limb for a minute, only to wake up again, still staring into his golden eyes.

"Goo." She said

"Not… again…" He huffed, eyes lowering in intensity.

The man faded into the walls…

* * *

The darkness ate another street's lights, but one house stayed lit. It was magical… she was the last. His wand lowered to his side once more, as he walked over to the lighted home. There was a light on in the home, on the first story. He knew to avoid it, and softly snapped his fingers, fading into the darkness. 

His eyes shown in the child's starry room. The child had a tuff of hair on her head, a shiny blonde. Her hair twisted with her as she rolled over, wanting to escape darkness as well. There was no escape. Darkness controls all. The child will give in…

He crept closer, the child stirring even more. The newborn half-heartedly screamed, not heard by anyone. With the eyes shining brightly, his wand lifted, he cast the spell again. "Avada Kedevra!" He felt pain worse the death itself. The pain ripped his soul from his body, eating away at his soul… breaking him down… only to leave a whisper of life left in his soul. The darkness whisp disappeared only a second before the door was slammed open.

* * *

**C-M :** The End of the prologue!please wait for Chapter One! 

**N :** Aw… But who's who so far!

**C-M :** You think I'd tell?

**N : **Nooo… O.o

**C-M :** Exactly. So come back for Chapter one!


	2. Chapter 1:: Fragmented

**Chibi-Meower :** Welcome to Chapter 1 of My HP Fan fic! Yea!

**Noria :** Doesn't this chapter surround me?

**C-M :** Yes it does, Noria.

**N :** :jumps: Yay!

**C-M :** :slaps: Just shut up again. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. :hugs: Sooo… Time for Chapter One's unveiling!

* * *

_The Gifted Four—Shield of Epiphany_

**Chapter 1—**Fragmented

A mop of neon pink hair covered the head of an eleven-year-old girl. Her hair shown brightly in contrast from the room, along with her pale purple eyes. She was sitting upon a darkly colored couch. The couch creaked every time she moved, annoying the girl enough to cease moving. Her head was in her hands, which rested on her knees, sighing as the couch creaked. Her gaze was frozen on the lighted digital clock by the family TV, only to lose focus every few minutes. Tick, tick, tick… Time slowly passed.

Another 11-year-old girl stepped into the room, walking passed the neon-pink-haired girl. Her hair was blonde and braided twice, one on each of her shoulders. Her eyes were a light blue, and staring at the girl. "Noriaaa…" She whined, looking at the girl. Noria ignored the girl.

"Noria!" The blonde shouted in Noria's face.

"Ah! Naria!" Noria shouted to her twin, picking her head from her hands.

"Noria, Mom wants to see you…" Naria said, pointing to their mother.

Their mother had dirty blonde hair, shoulder length, with bright blue eyes. She smiled. Noria sighed, the couch creaking once more, and stood up. Noria walked over to the doorway, where her mother stood, and sighed again. "Noria, you need to clean your room. **Now**." Turning around, towards the stairs, and sighing, Noria walked up to her room.

Noria kicked her door open, letting it slam on the wall. The door slid back onto the frame, making a soft _clunk_ sound. She looked around her room. There were clothes scattered everywhere, her bed was un-made, the closet was left open, papers scattered across her desk, and her computer's keyboard covered in wrapped sweets. Noria sighed again, picking up some of the clothes and tossing them into the hamper, only a few feet away. Each landed perfectly and softly on top of the last, only making sounds as they flew. The clothes all sat in the hamper now, waiting to be washed. Noria then stepped over to her small bed, and took all the sheets off. She tossed the pillows into the door, letting them slide down it and onto the floor. Noria then wadded up the sheets and dunked them into the hamper, filled with clothes. Outside the door sat a new set of sheets, which Noria had purposely overlooked, but soon the pink-haired girl stepped out to get them.

Her feet softly touched her carpet as she made her bed with its star-covered sheets. Then she saw her 'scar' on the back of her right hand. It was a curious scar, not being an indent or protruding from her hand, and it was pink. A pale pink which barely shown on her skin. It was in the shape of an outlined heart. Perfect in figure, just sitting on her hand. It stung now, as it occasionally did, causing Noria to rip back her hand from the sheet. She blew air on her hand, hoping to cool it down. It soon did, and Noria continued her work.

* * *

The keyboard shined without the sweets on it, her bed neatly made, clothing all piled in the hamper, and the papers in a neat stack on her desk. Noria sighed, grabbing the handle of her hamper. Her feet softly hit the floor as she walked down the stairs, dragging the weight behind. As she slipped off the last step, Naria crossed her path, almost knocking Noria down. 

"Noria! Sorry!" She said, slipping on the tiles.

"Naria… It's… It's alright," Noria mumbled.

Naria grabbed her coat, opening the door, running out, and slamming the door behind her. Noria strolled over to her mother, who was waiting for Noria's laundry. "Thank you." Her mother said, as Noria left the room. Noria sat back down on the creaking couch, again placing her head in her hands.

_Peck… Peck… Peck…_ Something… Something was pecking the window. Noria's eyes gazed over to the windows, spotting an owl of all things. Her eyes soon slide to the thing it was holding. On it's leg was a letter, with a red seal. Noria shifter her head from side to side as she walked over to the bird, and unlocked the window. The window slide open calmly, letting the owl sit on the window's ledge now. Noria snatched the letter, petted the owl, and let it back out of the home. Her mother soon entered the room, only to step back around and back into the other room.

Noria ran up her stair, pounding the steps to her room. Her door slammed open again, hitting the wall once more, and _clunk_ing on the frame. She jumped unto her bed, making the sheets fly up a bit from the sudden weight. Noria turned the letter's address towards her. It read :

_To Noria_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

She stared at it confused, but soon turned it around to look at the seal. It was shaped like a shield, divided into four, equal parts. In the top left was a lion, to it's right was a snake, beneath the snake was a raven, and to the raven's left was a badger. "What is this…?" Noria whispered, sliding her finger under the flap. She slid her finger beneath the seal, releasing the flap, and opening the letter. She looked at the parchment inside for a moment, and then slid it out of the envelope. The letter explained that she was a witch, and was to come to Hogwarts. It also listed a ton of items she needed… but where could she find _any_ of it?

* * *

**C-M :** Sha La! Chapter one for all of you! 

**N :** Yay! And yes everyone, that pink-haired girl is me.

**C-M :** Anyways, I clam **NO** right to Harry Potter, or Hogwarts, blah, blah, blah… I don't own it guys. Don't sue me. Just read.

**N :** Yeah. Sueing her means no more story.

**C-M :** … Yeah… Anyways, Come back for Chapter two everyone!

**N :** And Review! Review like mental cases!

**C-M :** :slaps: Don't insult them.


	3. Chapter 2:: Broken

**Chibi-Meower :** ZOMG! Chapter 2! For this chapter, I'm going to have another guest host for this portion…

**Emrys :** :jumps in: Me!

**C-M :** :sigh: Anyways, This Chapter features—

**E :** Me :laughs:

**C-M :** Okay… :tosses a spork at him: I need to write.

* * *

_The Gifted Four—Shield of Epiphany_

**Chapter 2—**Broken

"_Gasp!_" A light brown-haired boy jolted up in his bed. His eyes shifted to the clock on the wall, reading it 12:30 PM. "Gragh! I over slept!" he shouted to himself, pulling the covers off and getting dressed. The boy's blue eyes looked around, catching on a marking on his wrist. On the boy's wrist was a small X-shaped mark, blue in color, standing out from his skin tone. Life had changed since that night… The night he lost his mother…

A voice called from the bottom floor, his name, "Emrys!" He ran down the stairs, eating the food on the table that waited for him. Emrys ignored the marking for now… His father didn't know… he didn't know of what had happened…

The memory stuck out clearly from Emrys' memories, there was no way to escape the fact something… something _otherworldly_ killed his mother. But, he was only an infant when she died… She was protecting him. He pulled the memory into his mind, focusing on his mother's face. She was terrified… The words were muffled, and he couldn't hear them very well.

"Emrys!" His father shouted at him.

"Yes Father?" He said, shaking his head into reality.

His father was astounded his son had answered, him gazing off just seconds before.

"Go and get the Mail," Emrys' father told him.

Emrys stepped over to the door, unlocking each lock down the doorway. His father was always too lazy to unlock the house. The chain… The handle… The key… All were slowly unlocked to get out. Emrys pulled his jacket off the hook, and put it on, heading out.

It was cold outside, odd for it was summer, and already noon, but Emrys paid no attention to it. He walked ever so slowly through the foggy morn to the mailbox. Perched on it was an owl. He opened the mailbox door and grabbed the mail first, then looked at the owl as he shut the mailbox door. The owl turned its head to the side, and blinked, followed by hooting. Emrys was about to turn around to head in, but then he noticed the letter the owl carried. It was a bit yellow colored, with red ribbons and seal on it. He took the letter from the owl, which soon fluttered off into the air.

Emrys' eyes stayed focused on the strange letter, as he handed the mail to his father. Sitting down at the table he noticed the address :

_To Emrys Leslie Veilleux_

_Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

There was no return address, not even his street number… Odd. The red seal had a shield on it, with four animals engraved into the seal, A Badger, Lion, Snake, and a Raven. What could it mean? He paid little notice to the seal, as he soon had the letter opened, and being read. "I'm… I'm a WHAT!"

* * *

**C-M :**_ :L33t mode:_ :laughs: PH34R M3! CLFH4NG3R!end_L33t Mode:_

**Noria :** Translation "Phear me! Cliffhanger"  
**C-M :** Noria! You weren't supposed to tell!

**E :** Like It mattered, you'd tell them anyways.

**C-M :** True.

**N :** :laughs:

**C-M :** Anyways… Thanks for reading everyone! Chapter three is on it's way!

**E :** Oh, and I'm being borrow for the story from a RP Board, with permission from my creator.

**N :** I'm Meower's character there. XD

**C-M :** Yeah… Just-Just come back for Chapter three, Where I introduce another character!


	4. Chapter 3:: Lost

**Chibi-Meower : **Hello everyone, and welcome to chapter three of "The Gifted Four : Shield of Epiphany"! I finally found my notebook again, so I can continue to work! Anywaaayys… I introduce Analyse Elizabeth Mosell!

**Analyse :** It's Ana!

**C-M :** Whatever. Anyways, I am glad to bring on the third chapter that is my fan fic!

**A :** piff…

**C-M : **be quiet… it's starting!

* * *

_The Gifted Four—Shield of Epiphany_

**Chapter 3—**Lost

What is love? A simple affection for one another? Or something much more…? A young girl sat and pondered this underneath a tree in the shade… but she had long lost this feeling of love, much a while ago. One event lost that feeling, that lusting feeling for one person… when she was born… She could not truly say she knew the memory, but she could say she knew it was there. In the back of her mind it sat, waiting for her to need it.

The girl was only eleven now, with her long black hair with its sweet curls resting in the soft, green grass. Her gray-green eyes stared through the land hoping for an answer to her long sought question. Her mother and father stood inside a home, with her older brother. She was a pureblood magician, and all these long days only to remain for her letter. Owls flew back and forth from the home, transmitting the messages they carry from one person to another. She knew this process well, and was only to sit and await the letter to come that day.

It would tell her of Hogwarts, which her brother was a student of, and which she would soon be. The wind blew gently as the girl rested, awaiting her fate. Her view shifter to her right ankle, which always lay in the air. Upon it was placed a lilac cross, which seemed to pain her often. Her mother said the legendry wizard, Harry Potter, had a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead, and it burned when an event with the dark lord was to occur. Analyse did not know if her scar was like his, but only thought so. It would seem right. She had lost something, gained a scar, and had a memory of a dark man…

Her eyes shifted into her mind, remembering the night it happened, only to frustrate her more. Who was he…? Why did he pick her? What was behind his actions? She only pondered a moment, to turn her eyes to something from the horizon. Her letter was here.

She took the owl's note, and rushed indoors. She waved the letter around before sitting down on the wooden chair by the table, to open the yellowed-letter. Her hand slid beneath the seal, and pulled out a few letters. The first two were for supplies and directions to the building, mainly aimed to her parents, and the last was a letter addressed to her name. It told her to take a person to Diagon ally. She was to take a girl by the name of Noria.

The girl was apparently muggleborn, and Ana was to help her get supplies. Her family was a pureblood magic family, and had a good deal of money to spare to help the girl. Ana was instructed to take the girl at night to Diagon ally, and she had to return Noria before light.

* * *

**C-M :** Well, that's it for now! 

**Noria :** Yay! I got mentioned!

**A :** Uh-huh, I take you to… yeah… well, you already know.

**Emrys : **What about me? I'm not a pureblood, let alone halfblood!

**C-M :** You'll see…

**N : **She has it all figured out!

**A :** I would reckon she would.

**C-M : **And I do. So there.

**E :** I wanna knoooow…

**C-M :** Not telling! Readers are reading still!

**E : **Really! They like reading you ramble on?

**C-M :** Apparently so.

**N :** That's sad. I live in your head, and I hate listening to you ramble on…

**A :** You shouldn't have said thaaat…

**C-M :** I will pretend you didn't say that, Noria.

**N :** heh heh.

**C-M : **Anyways, End of Chapter three! Come back for the next portion of my story to tell! 3


	5. Chapter 4:: Divided

**Chibi-Meower :** Welcome back once more! Here is Stella Neil, the last of the main characters!

**Stella :** 'Ello Everybody.

**C-M :** Anyways… This chapter will be THE LAST of the openers. Sooooo… Yeah. After this, The characters will meet and such, and blah, blah, blah, no spoilers for anyone…blah-blah.

**Noria :** You liked doing that, huh?

**C-M :** Yup.

**S :** Sooo... What do I get to do?

**C-M :** Not much, for I write the story now.

**S :** Oh.

**C-M : **Anyways… here is chapter 4.

* * *

_The Gifted Four—Shield of Epiphany _

**Chapter 4—**Divided

A half-blood from a pair of purebloods, how pathetic. It never seemed possible? Well try checking the books. There's one, Stella Neil. She sits now in a large field her family owns, on the lowering side of a hill. Her blond hair blew in the wind, with her knees held to her chest. The shimmering blue eyes of hers glistened in the morning sun, as she stared at the small lake a while off.

The girl is only 11, awaiting a letter via owl while the young muggles sit at desks in a small classroom, unknowing of the magic that lies around them. Stella felt odd in her home, being the only half-blood in her family, let alone the only half-blood born of pureblood ancestry. Now mind you, her parents don't care it at all, as they're not the "Purebloods are the only worthy magicians" type. Stella's grown to appreciate this, as without such a family, she could have no home or never see Hogwarts. She never thought much about what would have changed if they were that type, as she didn't dwell upon the past as much.

She was wearing a single-layered dress, off-white in color, which was blowing along with her hair in the soft breeze. Upon the inside of her left knee resided a small crescent moon, orange in color, barely visible from her skin tone. The marking bothered her, reminding her of the past Dark Lord that had come and gone.

"Harry Potter…" She whispered, many thoughts running her mind. That was the name of the boy who defeated the Dark Lord. The horcruxes were what kept the Lord alive, seven her had, and one small part of his soul left in his body. The fact all bothered her, being such a long war that happened. Stella didn't want to be the one to take on such a burden as to save the wizarding world and muggle word alike, She'd break down from pressure… she probably would.

Her thoughts strayed now back to her Hogwarts letter, hoping the owl would see her here. Low and behold, a small spec appeared above the horizon. There it was, a small owl with a letter in its mouth. Her eyes watched it, soaring closer. Stella saw the owl start lowering now, seeing the letter and owl a bit better now. The owl landed only a few feet away, having Stella get up and take the letter from it. The letter was addressed to her, in the usual way they were.

She ripped the letter opened on the way back to her home. She slipped out a paper, having one drop to the ground. She let her eyes slide down the first, and soon the one on the ground was blown to the side of her leg. The wind pushed it upward, within Stella's arm reach. She grabbed it, and she stopped dead in her tracks. Her Parents might not like this… Not like this at all.

* * *

**C-M :** Sha la! Chapter 4 Ends.

**S :** Oh… What does the letter say again:memory gap:

**C-M :** _(Sing song voice)_ Not telliiiiinnng!

**N :** As per usual.

**Emrys:** :pops in: 'Ello!

**C-M :** You realize it's ending now, right?

**E :** Oh darn it.

**C-M :** Anyways, Tis the end of Chapter three and my "commentary" thingy at the end… so Bye everybody!

**N :** Bye:waves:

**S :** See you next chapter!

**E :** I hope so.

_((black screen))_

**C-M :** :slap sound: I'll write it!


End file.
